Abused
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: Hurt, abused, a childs worst nightmare, but even Nightmares have a good side


**~Reader's P.O.V.~  
** It was another miserable and painful day for you, your body was still trying to heal from the last beating you received from your father. You may have been only 6 years old but you were smart enough to know that your father was a bad man, and that you had to avoid him at all costs. The best way to do that was to stay locked up in your room, it was the only safe place you had. You cried softly as your stomach once again growled, you hadn't had any food all day.

It was very difficult to sneak food into your room without your father noticing, you were lucky if you even got one small piece of food. Sometimes you would go a whole day without getting anything at all to eat, and it looks like today was going to be one of those days. Things weren't like this when your mother was alive, when she was alive you were happy. You had a stable family and a good life, you were always cheerful and smiling.

But when she passed away things changed, your father had become an alcoholic which resulted in his violent and hostile behavior. He would direct his anger towards you by abusing you both verbally and physically, your body was covered in so many cuts and bruises and the beatings were constant so your wounds never had a chance to heal. Now instead of cheerful and smiling you were scared and miserable, you never smiled and all you did was frown and cry.

Anyway as you were sitting all alone in your room there came a sudden pounding at your door. "Open this door right now you stupid brat!" You gasped as you knew it was your father on the other side, the pounding became even louder. You quickly tried to hide but it was too late, he broke down the door. He was standing there with a bottle of liquor in his hand, he approached you and harshly grabbed your arm. "How dare you try to keep me out you worthless girl!"

He pushed you down and took off his belt and beat you with it. "I never wanted a child! Your nothing to me!" You cried out as you felt the stinging pain of the belt slapping your already bruised skin. "You were a mistake! A reject! Your nothing but garbage!" You pleaded and cried for him to stop but your pleas fell upon silent ears. It felt like forever until the beating stopped, you thought you were in the clear but he wasn't done yet.

He smashed the liquor bottle over your head, your head was bleeding and bits of glass were embedded in your skin. "Dumb girl." Was all he said before he stumbled out. You laid there crying in pain, unable to move. Eventually the tears stopped and you slowly got up. You couldn't take it anymore, you were scared, hurt, and miserable. You made a decision, you were going to leave this terrible place.

You quietly snuck out while your father was passed out drunk, you opened the door and looked outside at the big world. You were a bit scared of leaving the only home you've ever known, but what choice did you have? You sighed and stepped out and began your long walk for a new place.

 **~Foxy P.O.V.~  
** Another day went by and I sighed in boredom, I had been sitting here in Pirate Cove all day long. I heard Freddy and the others singin' and performin' for the crowd of happy children and I wanted so badly to be able to do the same, but with me lookin' like the way I did I'd probably terrify the children. And so I stay hidden away all day, lonely and miserable. I look down at me claws and tattered fur and sighed, "What child would ever love me?"

Just then I heard the door open and someone came in, ' _That's odd. The only one who comes in at night is the security guard, but he's already here. So then who's here?'_ I carefully peeked out of the Pirate Cove curtains and to me surprise I saw a young lass, she had collapsed on the floor. I pushed back the curtains and walked over to her, I carefully turned her over and got a good look at her. Me jaw nearly dropped when I saw the damage that was done to her.

Her body was covered from head to toe in injuries, she looked so thin and frail. The lass looked like she had barely eaten a thing, I had to help this poor girl. I gingerly scooped her up in me arms and took her to the bathroom, I gathered the necessary materials I would need to help her. I set her on the sink and began to clean and bandage her wounds, during the process she woke up and I feared that I would frighten her.

When she opened her eyes I was surprised to see she didn't scream or quiver when she noticed me, she simply smiled at me. "Thank you kind fox for helping me." I smiled, " 'Twas not a problem lass, and me name is Foxy." She was about to speak until her stomach growled, "Let's get ye somethin' to eat." I picked her up and took her to the kitchen, thankfully there was a large pizza sitting on the table and it was still warm. I set the lass down and got her a glass of milk, "Eat up lassy ye are very frail."

She nodded and I was shocked to see that she ate the entire thing, the lass must've been hungrier than I thought. Now that she was patched up and well fed I took her back to me cove and set her down in me lap, I gently rocked her and hummed a lullaby to her. She was becoming rather sleepy, "Foxy..." I looked down at her, "Yes lass?" She yawned, "Can I please stay with you?" I smiled, "Of course ye can lassy."

She snuggled closer to me and smiled, "Thank you...daddy." Me cheeks heated up as she said that word, I looked down at her to see her asleep. I couldn't believe that this child could love someone like me, it warmed me circuits to know that someone really loved me. I held her close to meself and as I powered down I whispered to her, "Goodnight me daughter..."

THE END!


End file.
